


capítulo 1: "nadie con sentido común querría hablar contigo"

by skamcdmx



Series: temporada 1: nayeli [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, alcohol tw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Comenzando su segundo semestre de preparatoria, Nayeli Silva está bastante segura de que ha logrado arruinar su experiencia en educación superior por completo al lograr no tener amigos cuando todos los demás parecen haber ya formado sus grupos. No siempre fue así, pero el hubiera no existe, y lo único que Nayeli espera es que su estado de soledad cambie en algún punto antes de sexto semestre.
Relationships: Nayeli Silva Guerrero/Santiago "Santi" Zaragoza Pesquera
Series: temporada 1: nayeli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055531





	1. "lo que so nos da la gana"

LUNES 11 DE ENERO, 14:49 HRS. 

_ “Safaera” de Bad Bunny  _ empieza a sonar. Se ve una serie de videos grabados para historias de Instagram y Snapchat de fiestas llenas de adolescentes, niñas perreando, personas con vasos probablemente llenos de alcohol en el aire. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

A la gente mayor le encanta hablar sobre las fallas en nuestra generación. El hecho de que no hayamos pasado por sus mismas penas, como nada nos importa, como solo queremos estar de fiesta, emborracharnos y tener un buen rato. Dicen que solo nos importan las redes sociales, que todo lo que hacemos es para extraños en Instagram o Facebook. 

  
  


Siguen algunos videos de niñas saliendo en quinceañeras, más de fiestas, van cambiando del uno al otro con mayor rapidez. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O)

Tienen razón. Hacemos lo que se nos da la gana. Nos emborrachamos, vamos a fiestas que terminan hasta el amanecer, no dejamos de hacer ruido cuando nos callan. ¿Saben por qué?

  
  


Los videos paran. Se muestra un shot superior del Zócalo, lleno de personas, en su mayoría mujeres, portando pañuelos verdes y ropa con cosas moradas. Tienen pancartas con frases como “Ni una más, ni una menos” y “La policía no me cuida”. Después de esto, se ve a personas frente el palacio de gobierno de Guadalajara, en son de protesta, hay un carro quemandose en la toma. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no les importamos. No nos enseñan lo que necesitamos saber para sobrevivir. ¿Qué se hace cuando te arrestan injustamente? ¿Qué se hace cuando mujer tras mujer es víctima de femicidio y aún así nadie se arresta como culpable? ¿Qué se hace cuándo a las autoridades no les importamos? ¿Cómo se vive en un país con un gobierno que nos odia? 

  
  


La pantalla se torna negra.

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

Buscamos las respuestas por nuestra cuenta, y vivimos cada día al máximo, porque sabemos que no les importamos lo suficiente para que la nación tiemble si desaparecemos mañana, así que la hacemos temblar nosotros mismos cuando estamos aún aquí. 

La canción deja de sonar. 

  
  


EXT. PATIO DE PREPA ESCUADRÓN 101

  
  


Ahora podemos ver a SANTI sentado en una escalera hacia la entrada de la escuela. NAYELI se sienta al lado de él, su cabeza reposada en su mano derecha mientras observa a su novio. 

  
  


SANTI

Y ¿bueno?

  
  


NAYELI hace un sonido de cuestionamiento. 

  
  


SANTI

¿Qué pensaste?

  
  


NAYELI

Que eres un genio y no entiendo por qué no te quieres meter a política. ¿Cuánto sacaste? 

  
  


SANTI

Que asco, ser político. Saqué 9 redondo.

  
  


NAYELI

Mhm, te podrías meter a política y ya me tienes de mantenida. 

  
  


SANTI sacude la cabeza mientras se ríe en incredulidad, después se inclina para besarla. Los dos se quedan besándose por un momento. Se aleja la perspectiva, podemos ver las escaleras enteras, como la gente los rodea al subir, y después se ve una figura corriendo desde abajo hasta ellos. NARUMI se para justo al lado de la pareja, moviendo su propio ensayo en el aire, haciendo ruido con él. Nos volvemos a enfocar en solo los tres en cuanto NAYELI y SANTI se dejan de besar. 

  
  


NARUMI

Ocho punto dos.

  
  


SANTI

¿En serio?

  
  


NARUMI

¡Sí! Ocho punto dos con la enojona de la maestra. 

  
  


Los dos chocan los cinco. 

  
  


SANTI

Esto amerita celebración. 

  
  


NAYELI

Felicidades Naru

  
  


NARUMI

Y tú. ¿cuánto sacaste, Nayeli, cariño?

  
  


NAYELI

No importa

  
  


SANTI

Claro que importa, anda dinos

  
  


NAYELI

Ya dije que no importa. 

  
  


NARUMI

Ándale.

  
  


SANTI le da una sonrisa.

  
  


SANTI

Si no nos quieres decir pues no.

  
  


NARUMI

¡Pero yo si quiero saber!

  
  


NAYELI hace una respiración onda mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

  
  


NAYELI

Seis punto uno. 

  
  


NARUMI

¡Panzazo!

  
  


Mientras dice eso, se ríe y saca la panza. SANTI le sonríe un poco, pero después vuelve a voltear a ver a su novia. 

  
  


SANTI

No te preocupes, por lo menos no reprobaste, ¿sabes? De todos modos, eres buena en otras cosas. 

  
  


NAYELI

Otras cosas como por ejemplo….

  
  


SANTI

Hm… pues...te sabes cepillar los dientes, y bañarte, y hacer desayunos, y-

  
  


NAYELI lo interrumpe con un beso. Junto a ellos, NARUMI hace cara de asco. Se separan.

  
  


NAYELI

Bueno, quieres-

  
  


NARUMI

Ay, fuck.

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué pasó?

  
  


NARUMI mira hacia la pantalla de su teléfono, luego se voltea a SANTI.

  
  


NARUMI

Ya vamos tarde.

  
  


SANTI

¿Tarde a qué?

  
  


NARUMI

A lo de Luis, menso.

  
  


SANTI

No ma, se me olvidó.

NAYELI voltea a ver entre los dos con el ceño fruncido.

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué de Luis? 

  
  


SANTI

Habíamos quedado ir a su casa para…

  
  


NARUMI

Jugar FIFA

  
  


SANTI

Si, jugar FIFA… y se supone que íbamos a irnos con él en el metro así que ya nos anda esperando en la estación. 

  
  


NAYELI

Ah… okey… pues adiós, me hablas cuando te desocupes. 

  
  


SANTI asiente y le da un beso rápido a NAYELI y ella da una pequeña sonrisa. NARUMI y SANTI salen de la escena y la sonrisa se desvanece de su cara. NAYELI se masajea la cabeza con los dedos, se para y se queda quieta por un momento, luego empieza a bajar las escaleras. 


	2. "luz de mi vida"

LUNES 11 DE ENERO, 22:01 HRS. 

INT. HABITACIÓN DE NAYELI

_ “Lo Que Siento” de Cuco  _ se escucha. NAYELI se encuentra sentada sobre su cama, su computadora abierta con una serie en la pantalla viéndose. Se nota que está dispersa, no se le ve concentrada en lo que está en la pantalla. Se fija en la pantalla de su celular frecuentemente, y cuando no lo está haciendo simplemente mira hacia otro lado aunque justo ahí está la serie. 

La canción se desvanece mientras NAYELI checa su celular por enésima vez, y a este por fin le entra una llamada. Ella de inmediato lo recoge, y se ve que es una videollamada del contacto “naru 💞💞💞”. Es evidente que esto la decepciona, pero toma la llamada de cualquier manera. 

Podemos ver la pantalla del celular en la mano de NAYELI, ahí aparece NARUMI, cuya sonrisa se expande en cuanto ve a NAYELI. Saluda con la mano. 

  
  


NARUMI

¡Hola!

  
  


NAYELI

Hola Naru… ¿cómo estás?

  
  


NARUMI

Bien, bien, llegué a mi casa hace rato e hice morisqueta.

  
  


Para demostrar esto, NARUMI levanta un plato hondo con la mezcla de arroz, frijoles, crema y queso adentro.

  
  


NAYELI

Mmm, que rico, yo debería de hacer algo para comer. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a tu casa?

  
  


NARUMI

¿Hace cómo una hora? Lo de Luis fue medio rápido.

  
  


NAYELI

Ah… ok

  
  


NARUMI

¡Mhm! ¿Y qué tanto haces tú?

  
  


NAYELI

Aburrirme… he visto como cuatro episodios de la Rosa de Guadalupe 

  
  


NARUMI

¿Estas aburrida viendo la Rosa de Guadalupe?

  
  


NAYELI

( _se ríe_ ) Lo se, lo se, pero pues mi cerebro está como medio ( _mueve las manos alrededor de su cabeza_ ) ahorita, ¿sabes?

  
  


NARUMI

Ok… bueno, pues, espero que tu cerebro te deje disfrutar la novela pronto. 

  
  


NAYELI

Espero eso yo también. 

  
  


NARUMI

Em, ¿te vas a unir al equipo de fútbol otra vez este semestre?

  
  


NAYELI

Nop, no quiero morir en las manos de Frida, muchas gracias

  
  


NARUMI

Ay, no te mataría no exageres

  
  


NAYELI

Naru, tiene la oportunidad de darme con el balón directo a la cara y decir que es accidente, no me voy a arriesgar.

  
  


NARUMI

Bueno pues, como quieras. Eres muy buena jugadora, nada más para que sepas.

  
  


NAYELI sonríe, y en eso se escucha el timbre del departamento. Voltea a ver hacia la puerta de su cuarto cuando persiste, luego ve a NARUMI de nuevo, y se para lentamente.

  
  


NAYELI

Mejor voy a ver quien es, después hablamos.

  
  


NARUMI

Okey, bye

  
  


NAYELI camina hacia la puerta de su departamento, pasos más lentos de lo que podrían ser. El timbre sigue sonando. Cuando por fin llega, abre la puerta con expresión exasperada, pero esta rápidamente se torna en alegría cuando ve quien la espera del otro lado. SANTI, parado en el pasillo, le saluda con la mano, y NAYELI avanza para abrazarlo, luego lo deja entrar aún sin decir nada.

  
  


NAYELI

Ya me había preocupado

  
  


SANTI

Ya ni “hola” me dices

  
  


Los dos empiezan a caminar hacia la habitación de NAYELI. 

  
  


NAYELI

Bueno pues no me hablas por horas después de que dijiste que me hablarías en cuanto salieras de casa del Huicho, perdón por preocuparme.

  
  


SANTI

Acabo de irme de su casa pues, mejor pensé en venir acá y sorprenderte.

  
  


Con eso, NAYELI frunce el ceño. Se sientan los dos en la cama.

  
  


NAYELI

Dijo Naru que había llegado a su casa hace una hora, y vive re lejos.

  
  


SANTI

Bueno pues, Narumi se fue temprano, claro que ella llegó luego luego a su casa. 

NAYELI

Bueno, como digas. 

  
  


SANTI

Ya, ¿qué no me crees? Un poco de confianza por favor-

  
  


NAYELI

( _da un suspiro_ ) Okey, okey, te creo. 

  
  


SANTI

Gracias, mi amor.

  
  


NAYELI hace una cara con el sobrenombre. 

  
  


SANTI

¿No te gusta?

  
  


NAYELI

Es muy cursi

  
  


SANTI

Hm, okey, ¿prefieres baby o?

  
  


NAYELI

Mi nombre funciona perfectamente (le da un beso rápido) pero si me quieres decir la luz de mi vida, yo no me opongo

  
  


SANTI

( _se ríe_ ) ¿Mi amor es demasiado cursi pero la luz de mi vida está bien?

  
  


NAYELI

Mhm, exacto.

  
  


En vez de contestar, SANTI la vuelve a besar, empujándola lentamente hacia atrás, mientras _ “Room Tone” de Cuco _ empieza a escucharse.


	3. "nada más para que ya no nos dijeran nada"

JUEVES 14 DE ENERO, 11:47 HRS. 

INT. CAFETERÍA DE ESCUADRÓN 101

  
  


_ “Room Tone” de Cuco _ continúa, lentamente disminuyendo en volumen. NAYELI se encuentra sentada en una mesa redonda, tiene un plato con tacos frente a ella, los está cubriendo en salsa verde. Vemos como se sienta SANTI al lado de ella, trayendo su propio plato de tacos. NAYELI le sonríe a manera de saludo, y va a darle una mordida a sus tacos. 

  
  


Cuando vuelve a voltear hacia SANTI, tiene un poco de salsa verde en la esquina de su boca. SANTI la mira y se ríe un poco, por lo cual NAYELI le frunce el ceño. SANTI sacude la cabeza hacia ella, y toma su servilleta para limpiar la boca de su novia. Mientras están haciendo esto, se acercan dos personas a la mesa, y se ve como están paradas al lado de la mesa hasta que una da un aplauso para atraer la atención de la pareja. 

  
  


CHICA 1 (SOFÍA)

Hola, somos Sofía[ _ apunta a si misma _ ] y Luisa [ _ apunta a la niña al lado de ella _ ], somos de cuarto semestre, y vamos a tener una fiesta de comienzo de semestre el próximo viernes. Va a ser la mejor fiesta de sus vidas, gente de todos los semestres, una cosa gigante. 

  
  


LUISA

¡Sip! Y es bueno socializar cuando estás en tu primer año de prepa, así que hemos decidido invitar a gente de segundo semestre también, así que si tienen a alguien que quieran invitar porfa haganlo.

  
  


SANTI les asiente de manera algo desinteresada, y se nota como la actitud de ambas niñas se vuelve un poco menos entusiasmada. 

  
  


SOFÍA

Bueno, eso era todo. Tenemos un post en mi instagram, sofita111, tiene la dirección de la fiesta y toda la cosa si les interesa ir. 

  
  


Se ve como NAYELI saca su teléfono, abre instagram para ver el post de SOFÍA que se había mencionado. Con eso, SOFÍA y LUISA se van hacia la siguiente mesa. Una vez que ya no estan, SANTI voltea a ver a NAYELI y se ríe cuando se da cuenta que buscó la cuenta en Instagram. 

  
  


SANTI

¿De verdad estás buscando su cuenta? Pensé que era nada más para que ya no nos dijeran nada.

  
  


NAYELI

Erm, no, de verdad busqué su cuenta, aquí está el post y todo. Me gustaría ir. 

  
  


SANTI

Suena estúpido, todo eso de que se necesita socializar es una estúpida excusa para hacer una fiesta más grande. 

  
  


NAYELI le da otra mordida a su taco.

  
  


NAYELI

¿Y qué? Las fiestas grandes son divertidas, deberíamos de ir, pasar un buen rato. 

  
  


SANTI

Si de verdad quieres ir…

  
  


NAYELI

¡Sí! De verdad quiero ir

  
  


SANTI

Okey, pues vamos entonces. Pero con una condición.

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué condición?

  
  


SANTI

Hay que invitar a Narumi a la cabaña este fin. 

  
  


NAYELI

¿En serio? ¿Quieres invitar a otra chica a un fin de semana con tu novia?

  
  


SANTI

Sabes que no es así, solo, pues, su familia ha estado peor que de costumbre últimamente, y creo que le gustaría poder escaparse un rato.

  
  


NAYELI mira al lado, da una respiración honda. Pasa una mano a través de su pelo.

  
  


NAYELI

Bueno, está bien. Que venga a Valle. 

  
  


SANTI da una pequeña porra, justo en ese momento se acerca NARUMI a su mesa. 

  
  


NARUMI   
¿Por qué estamos felices?

  
  


NAYELI

Ah… este… ¿Quiéres venir a Valle de Bravo con Santi y conmigo?

  
  


NARUMI

¿Cuándo?

  
  


NAYELI

Este fin, nos vamos el sábado en la mañana.

  
  


NARUMI 

¡Sí! Me encantaría. 

  
  


SANTI vuelve a dar una porra, esta vez NARUMI se le une, y cuando terminan los tres se empiezan a reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acuérdense que ando en tumblr en skammexico


	4. "hueles a cerveza y te ves como puta"

VIERNES 15 DE ENERO, 22:13 HRS. 

EXT. ESTACIONAMIENTO ABIERTO

Se escucha  _ “La Tóxica” de Farruko _ , mientras NAYELI camina a través de un gentío, empujando a algunas personas en el camino. En una mano tiene un vaso desechable al cual le da tragos periódicamente, con su otra mano ella está viendo su teléfono, donde se ve una serie de mensajes enviados a un contacto llamado “santi <3”, los cuales leen “oye, te veo en la fiesta o desde antes?”, “ya estoy acá”, “donde estas???” y “paso algo? estas bien?”. Se puede ver por las palomitas que los mensajes se han enviado, pero no han sido leídos. 

Se para cuando sale del centro de la habitación, y se le queda viendo los mensajes por un momento, antes de meter su teléfono a su bolsillo trasero, y tomarse todo lo que quedaba del vaso de un trago. Mira alrededor por un momento, se ve como distintas personas bailan con la música mientras NAYELI está separada de todo. Entonces se ve como FRIDA camina hacia una mesa cercana a NAYELI, donde se ve un barril y varios vasos desechables tirados sobre la mesa. FRIDA está usando el barril para rellenar su vaso y entonces NAYELI empieza a caminar hacia ella. 

En cuanto la ve, FRIDA quita su vaso de la boquilla del barril, pero no cierra la boquilla, y el movimiento causa que parte de la cerveza le salpique a NAYELI, se ve cómo sus zapatos están mojados. FRIDA los voltea a ver, y su expresión se torna divertida, como si se quisiera reír. Vuelve a voltear a la cara de NAYELI, y tira el resto de la cerveza en su vaso sobre los zapatos de NAYELI. Nadie alrededor les presta atención. 

  
  


NAYELI

What the fuck

  
  


FRIDA

Ups, me espantaste.

  
  


NAYELI respira profundamente.

NAYELI

Okey, lo que digas,, solo venía a ver si por fin querías hablar conmigo… 

  
  


FRIDA

Mira, hueles a cerveza y te ves como puta, nadie con sentido común querría hablar contigo. 

  
  


FRIDA y NAYELI se quedan viendo por un momento, después FRIDA empuja a NAYELI a un lado para irse. NAYELI se queda parada por sí misma.

  
  


LUPE

Que linda esa

  
  


NAYELI mira a su lado, y al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra LUPE.

NAYELI

¿Qué?

  
  


LUPE

Que feo que haya mujeres así, que le dicen putas a otras niñas, luego estadísticamente tienen más chance de terminar con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

  
  


NAYELI

¿Es neta?

  
  


LUPE

No… pero estaría bastante padre si fuera verdad, ¿no?

  
  


NAYELI

[ _ se ríe _ ] Sí… gracias

  
  


LUPE le sonríe.

  
  


LUPE

Me llamo LUPE FERREIRA, creo que tenemos Inglés juntas…. me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en clase, ¿okey?

  
  


NAYELI le asiente, luego se dirige al baño. Una vez adentro, de inmediato corre hacia una de las casillas, de donde saca papel de baño, y regresa al lavabo. Moja la tira de papel que tiene y regresa a la casilla mientras se intenta quitar uno de sus zapatos, plasticosos y negros que se les ve algo pegajoso encima. Una vez en la casilla, se sienta en el escusado y se quita bien el zapato. Lo talla con el papel mojado por un momento, luego sube su otro pie al escusado y empieza a tallar el otro zapato, este sin quitárselo. Está haciendo esto cuando se empieza a escuchar que ANITA entró a la casilla de al lado y se ha dispuesto a llorar. 

  
  


NAYELI le da tres golpecitos a la pared compartida entre las casillas. 

  
  


NAYELI

¿Estás bien?

  
  


Se escucha como alguien hace respiraciones largas y profundas, algo temblorosas también. 

  
  


ANITA

Sí… sí, estoy bien

  
  


NAYELI

¿Segura? 

  
  


ANITA

Sip

  
  


NAYELI

Puedo irle a hablar a alguien por ti, si quieres

  
  


ANITA

Bueno… ¿puedes traerme a Manu?

  
  


NAYELI

¿Manu? ¿En serio?

  
  


ANITA

Si, debería de andar por ahí bailando 

  
  


NAYELI

Okey.. ahorita vuelvo

  
  


NAYELI se sale del baño, la música (ahora  _ “212” de Azealia Banks _ ) se escucha a mayor volumen mientras la cámara sigue a NAYELI empujando para hacerse paso entre la gente. Se ve como pide permiso al pasar y frecuentemente se disculpa con a los que empuja. Después, se empieza a ver a una persona en la que se enfoca más la cámara entre la muchedumbre: MANU NUÑEZ. NAYELI lo ve y aprieta el paso, llegando rápidamente a él. 

MANU N, quien estaba hablando con una niña, con un vaso desechable en mano, de inmediato voltea a ver a NAYELI y extiende los brazos como si la fuera abrazar, pero solo hace el gesto. 

  
  
  


MANU N

¡Hola! Na...Nadia

  
  


NAYELI

Nayeli, pero oye-

  
  


MANU N

¡Nayeli! Hace mucho que no me hablas, nena, ¿cómo estás? 

  
  


NAYELI

Te está buscando una niña en el baño

  
  


MANU N 

Ahhh, ya entendí, bueno-

  
  


NAYELI

Pues vente, entonces.

  
  


Con eso, NAYELI le agarra la mano a MANU N, quien tiene una sonrisa confundida mientras la otra lo jala a través de la muchedumbre hasta llegar al baño. 

  
  


ANITA

Dijo que era estúpida por pensar que me dejarían jugar nada más así y-

  
  


En cuanto NAYELI y MANU N entran, ANITA deja de hablar, volteandolos a ver con cara de molestia. Al lado de ella, habiéndola estado escuchando, se encuentra MANU L. 

  
  


NAYELI

Em… traje a Manu

  
  


MANU N

Hola

  
  


ANITA y MANU L comparten una mirada.

  
  


MANU L

Yo soy Manu

  
  
  


MANU N 

¿Es por Manuela? ¡Yo soy Manuel! ¡Tocayos! Bueno, casi

  
  


MANU L

¡Tocayos!

  
  


Los dos se ríen y MANU N extiende el puño para un choque de puños, el cual MANU L rápidamente completa. Una vez que paso esto, los cuatro se quedan parados sin decir nada, prolongando un silencio incómodo.

  
  


ANITA

Bueno, nos interrumpieron, así que…

  
  


NAYELI

Perdón

  
  


Con esto, NAYELI le agarra la muñeca nuevamente a MANU N y los dos se salen del baño.

  
  


MANU N

Ya hasta me había emocionado de que me estuvieran buscando.

  
  


NAYELI

Sí, um, perdón por gastar tu tiempo 

  
  


NAYELI empieza a caminar para alejarse de MANU N, pero este le grita. 

  
  


MANU N

Me lo puedes reponer….

  
  


NAYELI continúa caminando.

MANU N 

Ay que mala onda

  
  


La cámara sigue a NAYELI hasta que ha dejado la fiesta atrás. 


	5. "si se que día es"

  
  


VIERNES 15 DE ENERO, 23:38 HRS. 

INT. HABITACIÓN DE NAYELI.

NAYELI se encuentra acostada, su cabeza colgada del lado de la cama, teléfono pegado a la oreja.

  
  


NAYELI

Mañana en la mañana nos vamos…

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

¿De qué estás hablando?

  
  


NAYELI

Ya te dije, con Naru y Frida.

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

¿Qué con Naru y Frida?

  
  


NAYELI

Vamos ir a una cabaña en Valle de Bravo

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.) 

¿Cuándo?

  
  


NAYELI

Este fin de semana

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

Ah, okey, pues la próxima me avisas

  
  


NAYELI

Pero- bueno, no importa. Ya, la próxima te recuerdo si voy a salir. 

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

Te diviertes y toda la cosa

  
  


NAYELI

Sí, papá

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

Me avisas a mi o a tu hermano si hay algún problema.

  
  


NAYELI

Sí, papá

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S)

Ya me tengo que ir, te quiero

  
  


NAYELI

Y yo a tí. Bye

  
  


PAPÁ DE NAYELI (O.S.)

Bye

  
  


La llamada termina, y NAYELI se queda viendo a su teléfono por un momento. Después se para, se sienta en la cama, y busca por Instagram el nombre de LUPE. Al ver la cantidad de resultados, no los examina mucho y apaga su celular. Después de esto, se para de la cama, y sale de su cuarto. 

Mientras camina por un pasillo, NAYELI arrastra su mano por la pared. La cámara se fija en la mano hasta que se topa con una puerta, donde toca tres veces.

  
  


GERARDO (O.S.)

¿Nayeli?

  
  


NAYELI

¿Quién más?

  
  


La puerta se abre, revelando a GERARDO en sus bóxers, hecho taquito con una cobija, y una habitación claramente desordenada detrás de él. 

  
  


GERARDO

¿Qué haces despierta? Ya es bien tarde

  
  


NAYELI

Es Viernes, no tengo escuela mañana.

  
  


GERARDO

Sí se que día es, pero que no se supone que mañana te vas a ir temprano para lo de la cabaña.

  
  


NAYELI

Oh… sí…. bueno, voy a cenar para ya irme a dormir. ¿Quiéres que te haga algo?

  
  


GERARDO

No, no, así estoy bien. Gracias. No te desveles tanto.

  
  


NAYELI

Tú tampoco.

  
  


Con eso NAYELI continua caminando.

**Author's Note:**

> chequen skammexico en tumblr para ver los perfiles de insta de los personajes y obtener cosas como chats entre clips.


End file.
